1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a toy gun (air soft gun/BB-gun) and more particularly, to a toy gun backlash vibration mechanism that can move the disarm mechanism synchronously, assuring accurate position.
2. Description of Related Arts
To simulation of a real automatic gun, a toy gun (air soft gun/BB-gun) may be provided with a backlash vibration mechanism. FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional toy gun, which comprises a backlash vibration mechanism a′, a piston-cylinder mechanism b′, a gun shell c′, a transmission mechanism d′, a trigger e′ and a bullet pusher f′. As illustrated, the piston-cylinder mechanism b′ comprises a piston 10 and a piston spring 101. The backlash vibration mechanism a′ comprises a weight 30 and a reaction spring 40. The backlash vibration mechanism a′ is arranged at the rear side in axial alignment with the piston 10 of the piston-cylinder mechanism b′. When pressed the trigger e′, the transmission mechanism d′ is forced to move the piston-cylinder mechanism b′, causing the bullet pusher f′ to push the bullet into the firing position for striking by (the firing pin of) the piston 10. During movement of the transmission mechanism d′, the piston 10 is moved backwards, forcing the weight 30 against the reaction spring 40. When over the compression limit of the reaction spring 40, the reaction spring 40 forces the weight 30 forwards, and the piston 10 is moved forwards in a rush to shoot the bullet. During forward movement of the weight 30, a reactive force is produced, causing a backlash vibration. This backlash vibration is produced each time the trigger e′ is pressed. Similar backlash vibration designs are seen in Taiwan Patent Nos. M374045; I304469; I1317805.
However, different toy guns have different space designs. To a toy gun that has no extra space in the rear side of the gun shell c′ for accommodating the backlash vibration mechanism a′, the gun structure must be re-designed so that a backlash vibration can be produced each time the trigger is pressed. Taiwan Patent N0. I304469 teaches the installation of a backlash vibration mechanism a′ in the space above the piston-cylinder mechanism b′ (see FIG. 2).
Further, in order to simulate the operation of a real gun, the aforesaid prior art toy guns are commonly equipped with a disarm mechanism (not shown in FIGS. 1 and 2). The disarm mechanism is visible from the outside of the toy gun, i.e., the body of the toy gun has an opening through which the internal disarm mechanism can be seen. According to the prior art designs, the disarm mechanism is movable with the piston-cylinder mechanism b′. However, when fired (more particularly under a single shot operation), the piston-cylinder mechanism b′ will still be moved for a distance by an inertial force after stoppage of the transmission mechanism d′. Therefore, the piston-cylinder mechanism b′ may be not kept in the foremost end when stopped, causing the disarm mechanism to be stopped in an inaccurate position unlike the operation of a real gun. Therefore, an improvement in this regard is necessary.